


not really sure how to feel about this (somethin in the way you move)

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: fratt party [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: soft exploration of their first timededicated to jon bernthal's back dimples





	not really sure how to feel about this (somethin in the way you move)

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is trash i love it
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT
> 
> and THE SHINY NEW [18+ FRATT DISCORD](https://discord.gg/9Ex7VQN)

Matt knew Franks’ heartbeat and steady breathing like he knew his own. He knew the lingering scent of gun oil and coffee and the secretly fancy shampoo Frank had in his apartment. Those were all just comforting essences of the larger man that he had come to love. But Frank’s naked body was laid out in front of him on his silk sheets for the first time and Matt could hear both their hearts racing and the arousal pooling like molten honey.

“I want to touch all of you...I want to see you.” Matt muttered into Franks ear. “That ok with you?”   
  
“Fuck, yeah Red.” 

Frank’s blood was rushing to fill out his cock and his muscles bunched in anticipation of Matt’s nimble fingers brushing against his skin softly. The first touch was almost orgasmic in it’s own right, prickling goosebumps all over Frank’s muscular torso as Matt gently brushed against his collarbone.

Matt had felt Frank’s arms before, mostly from fighting him but, still. He was perched over the man’s thick thighs, planning to map Frank’s entire body and learn every bump and scar and spot where he liked to be touched. They had roughly hooked up on rooftops and couches but this was the first time Matt had been able to wrestle him into a bed for more than a quick fuck. Most of the time they fell into bed together they were too exhausted or injured to do little more than actually sleep.

“Stab wound?” Matt smiled a bit as he found a scar on Frank’s chest.

“Nah, fell out of a tree as a kid.” Frank grinned as he melted into every point of contact. He was straining to not grab Matt’s hands and show him where to touch him, but this wasn’t about him. Not really. “I’ve got a lot more scars than that, Sunshine.”

“I know.” Matt cocked his head with a grin. He brushed his thumb on Frank’s nipple and heard him suck in a breath. “Yeah?”   
  
Frank nodded and Matt leaned down to finally slot their lips together. He kept his hands planted on the broad chest under him and traced the line of Frank’s pectoral muscles and down onto his abs. The taut muscles shivered with his touch, arousal still pooling and flowing down. Matt kept exploring with his curious fingers, running them over the sharp line of hip bones and onto the thick thighs. 

“Can you flip over?” Matt asked, lifting himself up to give Frank room to flop over onto his stomach. 

The quiet intimacy was making Matt hard as well and he pressed his own erection against Frank’s ass as he rubbed his hands over the swell of his cheeks. He pushed his hands up the broad planes of Frank’s back and quickly swept them back down, hovering them over his lower back.

“Do...you have dimples here?” Matt ran a finger over the tiny divots. 

“Shuddup Red.” Frank grumbled but Matt sensed his face was flushed.

“That’s adorable.” Matt kissed them softly before kissing down his back further and hooking his fingers over Frank’s boxers. “Can I…?”   
  
“Mmhm.” 

Matt shucked them aside and kept kissing lower, spreading Frank’s ass to expose his hole and licked over the puckered muscle. 

“Jesus…” Frank muttered as he gripped the sheets.

“Mm...no, quite the opposite really.” Matt remarked as he pulled back for a moment. 

He went back to licking around Frank’s rim, down his taint and taking in the unique taste of Frank’s arousal. He felt the muscles around his tongue relaxing and dipped it inside the rim, getting a choked moan in response.   
  
“You’re killin me, Matt.” Frank’s voice was rough and low. He flipped back over to face Matt and pulled him down into a kiss. When Matt melted into the contact, Frank flipped them both over to reverse their positions. “My turn.”   
  


Matt heard the click of the cap to the lube bottle and the slick smell of the substance over Frank’s fingers. A strong hand lifted around Matt’s waist and placed a pillow under him while slick fingers rubbed down between the cleft of his ass. The first breach of a calloused finger into him made his body light up with sensations. The rough pads of Frank’s trigger finger inside his sensitive body ran down the line of pleasure and pain. 

Two fingers scissoring made Matt feel like he was being split in half. He hadn’t experienced this since college. Despite Foggy’s jabs, he didn’t sleep around that much. Matt had a history of embarrassing sexual experiences from his tendency to finish too fast and become over stimulated. Which, as Frank crooked his fingers a bit, Matt smelled his own come leaking out of his cock. 

“I’m--” he scrabbled his hands in the sheets and tried to articulate his needs. “I’m gonna finish too fast if you don’t get to it soon.”   
  
“Is that a problem?”   
  
“I want you… inside me. When I finish.” Matt panted out. 

“Mm kay.” Frank said, scissoring his fingers once more before withdrawing them. 

Matt smelled the foil and latex of the condom masking the smell of Frank’s own arousal and felt the heat of the larger body crowding over his. The blunt tip of the Frank’s cock pressed against his rim before his body relented the tension to allow entry. Matt felt little else but the press inside him, the slow push of Frank to fill him up, stretch him out, and make him feel good. He wrapped his arms around to grab onto Frank’s back, running his hands once more over the little dimples.

Unable to hold back, Matt’s orgasm burst from him as soon as Frank was fully seated in him. The head of his cock was brushing against Matt’s prostate and he had watery eyes from the stimulation. 

“Holy shit Red.” Frank whispered as he brushed Matt’s cheekbone. Matt was hot and tight around him and watching him come untouched had damn near made Frank lose it too. “You’re so pretty like this, could actually be an angel.”   
  
“Please--move…” Matt arched into where they were joined, pressing Frank further into him.

Every drag of his cock inside him was like an exposed wire, lighting up his already overstimulated nerves like he was being split from the inside out. Frank’s hands laced through his and he leaned over him, driving into him hard and fast. The smell of sweat and precome and lube became overwhelming and Matt was tearing up when Frank finally shouted and came into the condom.

Matt’s legs were clamped around Frank’s waist like a vice, keeping them joined and squeezing their hands together as they both breathed heavily for a bit.

“You ok there?” Frank’s voice was soft and Matt could feel him getting soft inside him. “Lemme clean ya up.”   
  
He slipped out of Matt and tied off the condom. Matt heard water running and Frank coming back over to the bed. A soft cloth dampened by warm water was carefully wiping off his sweat and come. 

  
“Thanks.” Matt grinned. “Still can’t believe you have dimples.”   
  
“That’s all you got from this?”


End file.
